battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebration Dies Down
"Celebration Dies Down" occurs concurrently with "Kiri's Quest." Summary Full Text Part 1 Emily: '''While most of the merriment had been going on, Emily had been laying in the corner, lazily watching the events and merriment going on around her. She wanted to participate more, but she was nice and cool where she was sitting and just didn’t feel like getting up. She did, however, manage to catch a fish out of the air when it sailed her way. A little burned (okay, REALLY burned) but she ate it anyway.'''' Part 2 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord bursts through the door, after stepping outside to get some fresh air in her lungs. She briefly scans the room, and notices that there are more vodka bottles strewn about the room than earlier. Her eyes widen, and she turns to her bag, and darts over to check it. Violently slinging the flap off of the opening, her eyes are met with only a single bottle remaining. "WHERE. THE FUCK. IS MY VODKA." Starlord yells, as pure anger fills the now quiet room. '''Cassandra: 'Cassie hears Starlords yell and looks over at her. Poring more vodka into her bubbling tea and taking a large gulp setting her cup on the ground as she started giggling. She was too busy playing with her tail and giggling like any idiot to to notice how angry Starlord really was. 'Kierra Starlord: 'Starlord hears a giggle come from the farthest, darkest corner of the room. She gripped the handles of one of her swords, ready to swing at anything that could jump out at her. Slowly drawing the sword, she inches closer. What was in the corner, becomes more clear, and she realizes it’s her friend is sitting there, with two bottles of vodka, one empty, and a big bowl of bubble tea. Starlord drops the sword, and her jaw clenches. "CASSANDRA! What the HEL are you doing?!" She yelled out, stomping over, and yanking the vodka away from her intoxicated friend. 'Cassandra: 'At the sword hitting the ground and the bottle of vodka being taken from her Cassie looks up at Starlord even being as drunk as she was she new that look on Starlords face meant she better run and hide. She opens her mouth and raises a finger at Starlord “…..” then she started to rapidly crawl away her tail hitting her bubble tea spilling it on the ground. She manged to crawl under the main table taking some bread and shoving it in her mouth on the way under.Sitting under the table she giggled again holding her tail she put a finger to her likes “Shhhh I don’t want her to find us” she said in a whisper (Or what she thinks is a whisper). 'Kierra Starlord: 'Starlord picks up the sword quickly, and and stomps over to the main table. She gets down on all fours, and crawls toward Cassie. "Was this your idea? to take my vodka, that was actually VERY hard to get, and just.. Pass it around, like it was yours to give?! I save this for special occasions, and only use a bottle or two at a time, cause it’s very strong! Do you even realize what you’ve done?! Gods, I feel bad for how everyone’s gonna feel in the morning." She looks around at everyone sipping their drinks, some closing the vodka bottles, and setting them to the side. "This has spiraled way out of control… Now how am I gonna get more vodka??" She groans, getting up to start collecting some of the bottles. 'Clover Rose: 'Clover swung her arms wildly as she felt an unfamiliar touch. “I am not a kitty.” She insists, trying to get away from the extremely drunk person. Part 3 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit leaned back in his seat, laughing so hard he got a stitch in his side. He pinched his brow easing himself back down and heaving a sigh. He inhaled deeply, shoving Clover’s arm lightly. At this point Stonegit was so drunk he was laughing at everything, and Clover was drunk enough that all of the sudden the meaning of life and every other philosophical subject was of great interest to her. “Oh…Oh gods, my head is buzzing like a bee hive.” Stonegit chuckled, his shoulders shaking from the laughter. “And my stomach is near bursting.” he shook his head and sniffed, turning to face his new found friend. “You know Clover, I really hope I remember you in the morning.” '''Clover Rose: Clover looks at him before nodding. “I hope you do too. It would be a little odd to have to do this again.” Another question comes to her and she smiles a little. “Okay I have another question for you. Were you ever interested in having children?” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Another peel of laughter comes from Stonegit’s mouth, his drunken mind finding the question preposterous. “No friend,” he chuckled. “When I was a child I thought girls had cooties. As a slightly older child I was to busy being on the run. That’s mainly why I never thought about having kids of my own” he yawned, rolling one eye. “That and one other reason.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover tilts her head as she looks at him. “Waaaait a minute … are you … -” She gets cut off as Stonegit immediately stuffs a hand over her mouth. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit held Clover’s mouth for a safe second before carefully letting his hand slide away. He carefully inhaled. “In answer to your question…yes.” he cleared his throat. “And I’d appreciate if you kept that between us.” '''Clover Rose: '"I won’t tell. I promise." Clover looks at him, deciding to change the subject. "Okay, ask me a question, I’ve been asking you questions the whole time." '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit squinted, thinking for a moment. He tapped his glass on the table, formulating a question in his mind. “If you helped somebody, not because you cared about them, but because you were only interested in keeping somebody else safe…would you feel guilty?” 'Clover Rose: '"No. I don’t think I would. I wouldn’t be hurting them any, so I wouldn’t feel too bad. Having never been in that situation though, I don’t know." Clover replies almost immediately. "Why do you ask?" 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit shrugged. Normally he wouldn’t have stated what he was about to say so bluntly, but since he was drunk, it just kinda rolled off. “Because I don’t really care about Vox. Never did. I didn’t know who he was or what he did. I did not die for that man. All I knew about him was that he was important to Haddock, and Haddock was willing to die to get him back. Which is the only reason I opened that black book on the afterlife and let myself sink into that water in the first place.” he rubbed the back of his head. “I had a job to do.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover stares at him as he speaks, trying to comprehend it. “I - okay.” She falls silent, unsure what to say. “I guess that makes sense.” She says after a few moments. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit hiccuped, exhaling sharply. “Well…” he said, patting the table once with a hand and slowly standing. “It was nice getting that off my chest.” he swallowed once, his stomach grumbling. “Ooo,” he said, holding out a hand to steady himself. “One more favor Clover. If you could just help me over to the nearest balcony, and then a bedroom, that would be great.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover’s eyes widen as she realizes what he means. “Uh . . no balconies. Let’s go outside.” She says, immediately leading him towards the nearest exit, trying to guide him as quickly as she can. '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'The vodka came and went as you might say. No sooner had Clover guided Stonegit outside, the bodyguard pulled himself around the nearest corner and emptied his stomach…twice…and then relieved himself the same way most people who had consumed an ungodly amount of drink did. He pulled himself up, heaving a sigh. “Ok,” he gasped. “I’m going to bed.” he turned around, taking a few steps, and then halted. “….Clover?” he said, licking his lips. “If you wouldn’t mind, I sleep on that mat just on the inside of the King’s door…If you could take me there…?” Category:EventsCategory:Season 2 Category:Clover Rose Category:Emily the Alpha Category:Kierra Starlord Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss